Elixir
Elixir '''is a character of '''HTFF Bio Elixir is a multi-coloured hybrid whose bizarre appearance was caused by multiple failed experiments. They are often experimenting with various types of magic which, mixed with their recklessness and ignorance, often causes a very high chance of there being accidents. Elixir is always willing to help anyone performing magic or making potions but, of course, it's not advised that they be allowed to help out. It’s not because that they’re necessarily bad at magic, it’s just likely that they’ll try messing around with the spell or potion just to see what happens. Elixir owns a shop filled with magical supplies and books and can often be found in their shop working on a new spell or potion. They also live in the back of their shop and the shop itself is called "Elixirs and Spells". Everything inside the shop is in complete disarray and it’s likely that there are several things in there that are incredibly dangerous and powerful and Elixir isn’t even aware of it. Any potions they make that have been determined safe or useful are sold. They have the ability to summon gray, detached (And often deformed) limbs at will, and they can also summon purple fire, when they are upset, the end of their tail also catches on fire. These abilities were all results of their experiments. Elixir has rather poor eyesight and often has trouble reading which isn't often a problem since they don't usually consult any books when performing spells or making potions. They also have a habit of dabbling in demonic rituals, which has also led to plenty of mishaps due to their recklessness, they're poor eyesight probably plays a part in that too. They're considered a bit to nice for their own good as they are very hospitable and will always help out others even at their own expense. Despite this, if they feel that they're being toyed with or used, they're likely to get angry and very violent. They're really good friends with Socks, mostly because of her interest in magic and cryptids. Sometimes, Socks helps out with experiments, which is how she got her horn. Elixir is completely unaware that Socks has a crush on them though. Appearance Elixir was originally a normal looking cat before they took an interest in magic. Now, all that's left of their original body is their head and torso. They have a rabbit ear, an extra set of eyes, two of them pitch black with red irises, a purple tail and their legs have been replaced with deer legs. They have also lost both of their hands which they now substitute with the grey limbs they can summon. Episodes Starring * Ring Around The Cauldron Featuring * Socks To Be You Fates Deaths * Ring Around The Cauldron: Crushed by Trixie * Socks To Be You: Mauled by Delliumrium Injuries * Socks To Be You: Scratched by Delliumrium Kill Counts * Croakus - 1 (“Ring Around The Cauldron”) Trivia * Elixir is their creator's first character * Likely messed with some demons and ended up with the weird eyes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters With Inregular Eyes Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Adult Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Season 112 Introductions